Bat-Mite and the Mystery of the Batwoman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is out of school for Spring Break, so she decides to visit Gotham City to see Selina, Bruce, Lionel, and Tim, but when she gets there, there's a mysterious case of a new member of the Bat Family who goes by the name of Batwoman. They must work together to solve the mystery of her identity, including cases from The Penguin with his Iceberg Lounge.
1. Chapter 1

In Gotham City, on a moonlit night, Bat-Mite stood on a rooftop before turning to face the viewer.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there. The events you are witnessing occurred in an ALTERNATE TIMELINE!" he explained. "In this timeline, Tim Drake never got captured by the Joker, and Cherry's drinking problem was phased out. Also, this is a WEEK before Batman, LG, and I joined the Justice League," he then spotted a truck carrying several cars on its back being tailed by another car.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's time I went to work," he replied before he grew his blue wings out and leapt from the rooftop, swooping down like a bird of prey.

"But before we start this movie, officially, I present to you, the Lauren Faust: DC Super Hero Girls short: The Late Batsby!" Bat-Mite added. "Enjoy!"

* * *

A clock began to tick with the Batman emblem on the face as the hands slowly moved with each second passing before the words '#The Late Batsby' appeared. Barbara tapped her pencil on her notebook, feeling bored with Math equations.

"This homework sucks." Cherry complained as she did homework with Barbara.

Lionel, AKA Bat-Mite popped in as he stretched himself like a cat before Barbara's phone rang. "Incoming transmission, captain," he said in a Scottish accent. "Shall I put 'er on screen?"

Cherry took the phone and answered it. "Please tell us something exciting is happening!" she then begged.

"Indeed it is!" Wonder Girl explained. "Mr. Freeze is causing mayhem downtown!"

Her response was an ecstatic squeal of glee over the phone.

"Tone it down, BG, I don't think they heard you in Blüdhaven!" Lionel remarked.

"Mr. Freeze?!" Barbara beamed before taking out a doll and pulled its string.

**'Ice to meet you.'** The doll said in a menacing tone.

"Okay, we'll be right over." Cherry said as she took the phone while Barbara squealed and ran around like a hyperactive fan girl.

"Just a Mobian minute," Lionel explained. "Your dad is still getting ready for bed, so it might take a few minutes before you can sneak out easily."

"Sugar!" Cherry grunted. "That's right! Uh, do you think you guys could wait a minute until he falls asleep?"

* * *

"Uh, I don't know if the city can wait long enough for the old man to fall asleep... Especially Kara... She's more impatient than anyone." Atticus said as he stood beside his foster cousin.

"Yeah. We're NOT gonna wait around because of your dad." Kara replied smugly, giving Atticus a noogie.

"You guys, you can NOT fight Mr. Freeze without us!" Barbara cried out.

"We're sorry, Batgirl and Lady Gothika," Diana said, taking the phone. "Supergirl, Bumblebee, Superboy, Bat-Mite, Zatanna, Green Lantern, and I must act now. Time is of the essence!"

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Barbara cried only to get hung up on. "Hello?! Traitors..."

"Well, that sucks," Cherry groaned. "Might as well finish our homework."

"I dunno..." Lionel replied. "The commish looks like he's just about ready to hit the sack."

As he said that, Commissioner Gordon switched off the TV, yawned, and headed up to the bathroom. Barbara soon checked her security footage and that was luckily true.

"Go to sleep... Go to sleep... Go to sleep..." Cherry begged.

Commissioner Gordon soon went in the bathroom to brush his teeth before getting in bed with a long yawn and then fell asleep in bed for the night.

"And... Showtime," Lionel grinned as he put on his cowl. "Superheroes... TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

"Game on, Mr. Freeze, Batgirl's comin'!" Barbara smirked as she threw off her robe and wore her costume underneath.

Cherry soon spun around and did a magical transformation, putting herself in her costume with a simple twirl. They soon came out of the window and went downtown to stop Mr. Freeze.

Batgirl and LG sped off on the Bat-MoPed, and Bat-Mite took to the sky with his wings, which looked like jet-thrusters.

"Not gonna be late... Not gonna be late... Not gonna be late!" Lady Gothika told herself frantically.

* * *

They swerved through traffic until two trucks crashed into each other right in front of them until they made it through an alley and soon ran into a black cat.

Bat-Mite then pulled them out of the dumpster and dusted the both of them off. "There, good as new!" he remarked. "Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!"

"Aren't those things bad luck?" Batgirl asked.

"Have you seen MY life?" Lady Gothika rolled her eyes. "I AM bad luck!"

"Just cuz you say something doesn't make it true." Bat-Mite replied before grabbing them both and extending his legs up to reach the rooftop.

"Wah!" Lady Gothika yelped. "I'm never gonna get used to that."

* * *

They came out of random manhole covers to look for the others, but seemed to have no such luck in doing so so far.

Bat-Mite turned his eyes into a periscope and used them to look out for the others. "Hey, there they go! And I know how to catch up with them! Teleportation, YEAH!" he exclaimed. "And before you ask why I didn't do it sooner, it's because you were so determined to get there on your own... Plus, nobody asked!"

Lady Gothika and Batgirl both panted from the excitement they endured.

"Hey, it's about time you guys got here," Superboy smiled as he flattened his hair a bit from the noogie that his cousin gave him. "Ugh... Kara... Must you always play so rough?"

"Ah, loosen up," Kara smirked. "I'm just joshing with ya."

Superboy blew a raspberry to her.

"So... Atticus is Superboy now...?" Bat-Mite asked Lady Gothika.

"Different universe." Lady Gothika replied.

"Kudos, Lauren!" Bat-Mite waved.

"Lauren Faust is awesome!" Atticus beamed, showing his inner brony.

The others gave a deadpan gaze from that.

"To Mr. Freeze!" Lady Gothika proclaimed.

"Allons-y!" Bat-Mite added as he snapped his fingers and teleported them to Mr. Freeze's location. "So we were fashionably late, big deal!"

* * *

Mr. Freeze soon glared at them as he took out his freeze gun at them.

"We're here!" Batgirl cried out.

The others soon came over there themselves.

"What took ya so long?" Batgirl smiled playfully.

"Let's bring the heat!" Bat-Mite remarked as he took a fighting stance.

Mr. Freeze got ready to shoot them as they soon ran towards him.

"Yeah!" The DC Superhero group jeered together.

The Looney Tunes ending card popped up, and Bat-Mite poked out of it. "Th-Th-That's all, Folks!" he exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

"The animation makes me think of the cartoon series for Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs." Cherry said.

"Shh, we don't talk about that." Atticus shushed, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, that series sucked," Lionel agreed. "Also, you appear in this movie as a prelude to the Justice League TV series."

Atticus gave a grin to that as that seemed to make his day.

"And now... On with the main show!" Lionel replied as we returned to the movie.

Bat-Mite leapt on top of the truck before he spotted a bat-like silhouette appearing in the moonlight. "What the heck? This wasn't in the plan..." he muttered.

* * *

This new bat-figure was much different than Bat-Mite knew. Bat-Mite took out his cell phone and made a call down to Greendale.

"Hello?" Cherry replied.

"Are you here already?" Bat-Mite asked her.

"No, I'm gonna be coming in tomorrow," Cherry said as she was packing. "I just got out for Spring Break earlier today."

"Right then..." Bat-Mite nodded. "I'll call you back," he struck a defensive pose at the newcomer who landed on the truck roof. "Who are you, Bat-Faker?"

Cherry nodded and hung up as she packed up her stuff back home.

"Well, hello there, I could ask you the same question." A female voice smirked, showing a slender woman in a silver and pink outfit that seemed a lot like a Batman outfit.

"And a glider?" Bat-Mite added. "Dunno about you, but I bet the Green Goblin's gonna be pissed you ripped off his shtick."

"Ah, let's not worry about that now, I have some baddies to catch," The woman chuckled as she looked down to the speeding trucks. "Excuse me for a moment, Mini-Bat."

Eventually, the trucks riding spotted the Batwoman as it were as she glided by them before she jumped down, taking out a glossy pink Baterang.

"That's _NOT_ MY NAME!" Bat-Mite snapped as he turned into his monster form.

The Batwoman soon slashed a tarp with her Baterang.

"Jeez Louise, it's a woman!" One of the thugs cried out, taking out a gun.

The Batwoman gripped a crate and opened it up as she stood on the speeding truck.

"Time to empty the load!" Bat-Mite replied as he began to empty out the crate's contents by turning it upside down and shaking it wildly.

"Hm... Not bad..." The Batwoman remarked. "You must be Batman's little friend."

"Maybe I am." Bat-Mite replied, flashing his teeth.

One of the thugs in a passing car soon took out his gun and began to shoot at them. Batwoman soon had to duck as she couldn't penetrate them on her own.

Bat-Mite clawed through the bullets and tore the roof off the car. "Now you got a convertible!" he chuckled.

"What the heck?!" The thug glared to Bat-Mite. "What are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare, creep," Bat-Mite added. "Also, your guns are now water-squirters."

The thug rolled his eyes before shooting his gun, but water came out. "What the heck?!"

"Except for this one!" Batwoman smirked as she took out a bigger gun from the crate and soon shot it like a bazooka.

"Bat-zooka?" Bat-Mite noted. "At least SOMEBODY took my ideas..."

"It pays to inspire, doesn't it?" Batwoman smirked to him.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Bat-Mite nodded.

The thugs rushed out of the car as it soon crashed and exploded with them on the road. The truck driver looked around as he kept on driving and his friend came onto the top of the truck, hiding so Batwoman and Bat-Mite wouldn't see him yet.

"Well, that was fun." Bat-Mite remarked, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"You weren't too bad," Batwoman smirked. "That was pretty interesting."

The guy soon came out and shot at them, but luckily Batwoman ducked from that in time, throwing her weapon at his hands, hurting his hands and making him lose his gun before she then kicked him away in the stomach.

"Ooh, good shot!" Bat-Mite replied as he proceeded to get rid of the other guns onboard the truck's flatbed.

Batman was soon riding over as Batwoman smirked to Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite gave a thumbs-up in response. "I had my doubts, but... Good job." he replied.

"It's my pleasure." Batwoman smirked.

They were soon ambushed again and Batwoman got the bazooka out of the way before it shot up in the sky, passing by the Bat-Jet.

"Whoa! Who's having the light show?" Robin asked.

Batman soon plunged them down from the sky as the gunman tried to fight Batwoman and Bat-Mite, but didn't stand a chance. Bat-Mite headbutted him and knocked him overboard.

"Good one." Batwoman smirked to him.

The truck driver began to panic, but he kept on driving even after his friend was taken care of.

"Jeez, this guy is stubborn!" Bat-Mite noted.

"Well, I better get going, it was nice meeting you, Bat-Mite." Batwoman smirked as she pushed a button on her belt which summoned her glider to come back to her to take her away.

"Likewise." Bat-Mite nodded as he turned back to his normal form.

Batwoman soon began to glide away, and soon took out her bazooka and shot the truck driver next, pushing him off of the bridge he was driving on. Batman soon shot out grappling hooks to help the driver, he then looked out the window to see Batwoman as she glided away into the night.

"I haven't seen her around the Cave." Robin commented.

"Neither have I, but she was impressive!" Bat-Mite agreed.

* * *

Later that night, they soon went back to the mansion.

Selina was stroking Isis as she sat on the couch before looking up as the boys soon came back. "Oh, boys, I was wondering about you guys." she then smirked.

"Well, it definitely wasn't her." Robin said about the mysterious Batwoman.

"Bingo-bongo," Lionel replied. "She sounded different, too."

"Maybe she was an old opponent in a new disguise?" Alfred suggested.

"What happened?" Selina asked.

"Uh, we met someone new out there tonight." Tim said to her.

"Yeah, some lady dressed in a silvery Bat-costume." Lionel added.

"This is someone entirely new," Bruce said as he went to take a shower. "The last thing Gotham City needs is some vigilante running amuck."

"As they say on the streets 'I ain't touching no one'." Alfred remarked.

"The point is, her costume links her to us," Bruce replied. "Why? What does she have planned? How far will she go?"

"Who can really say?" Lionel shrugged. "Anyways, I got a bed that's calling my name with a bullhorn."

"You have a good night now," Selina hugged him with a small smile. "Don't worry either... Kitten will be over here by tomorrow morning."

"Awesome." Lionel yawned as he left the room.

Selina patted him on the head and let him go as she soon hugged Bruce with a smirk. "Want some company in the shower?"

"Yah!" Tim yelped as he ran off. "Good night!"

And with that, he quickly took off. Everyone soon went to get to bed that night.

* * *

"Okay... I'm ready..." Cherry said as she had her bags all packed up before checking the time. "Hmm... To go to bed or watch YouTube for a couple of hours." Surprisingly, she went to bed.

Bud and Michelle checked on her daughter before they smiled to each other and went to bed themselves. Cherry just decided to dream tonight as she didn't want to go into the Dream Realm that night since she felt wore out.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the next day dawned. Cherry hugged everybody goodbye from home and soon went into a car to drive her to the airport. Cherry had a stoic look on her face as she rode in the shuttle bus and then came into the airport, going through the usual checks, and soon got on a plane and stared at a magazine she was given for the flight. Cherry soon came off of the next plane and went down an escalator into the other airport and saw Alfred waiting for her, and now, she was in a limo with Bruce, Tim, Lionel, and Selina waiting for her. Lionel was waving around a large sign that read "WELCOME BACK" with all the energy he could muster...and then some.

"How's school?" Bruce asked Cherry.

"Kicking my ass with Algebra." Cherry muttered.

At that point, Lionel had begun hopping up and down like a little kid who'd had one soda too many.

Cherry put her hand on his head to make him stop. "So, what's up?" she then asked.

"There's a mystery in town." Bruce told her.

"So we'll call the coolest pup around?" Cherry smirked. "A pup named Scooby-Doo?"

Lionel guffawed with laughter at that. "HA! Classic."

"Cherry...?" Bruce warned.

"Sorry." Cherry said quickly.

"It's, um... Great to see you again," Lionel blushed.

"Great to be back," Cherry said. "So, what's going on?"

"Lionel says there was a Batwoman around last night." Selina told her niece.

"Ya know, I've been thinking about us getting a dog," Tim smiled as he looked through his comic book. "He could help us sniff out some clues."

"Dude, don't even joke," Lionel replied. "Sure, you say you'll be responsible for him, but once you get him, 5-to-1 sez Alfred ends up having to clean up his... Unwanted presents."

"Yeah, you kids tend to be irresponsible." Cherry added.

A cell phone soon rang.

Bruce answered it after it rang. "Bruce Wayne here... Hey, Barbara."

"Guess she's the only one not getting involved in this caper." Lionel replied.

"Like college isn't enough of a hassle." Cherry smirked.

"Definitely." Lionel nodded.

"We'll all be happy to see you." Bruce said on the other line.

"Don't drag me into this." Tim muttered to himself.

"Why are they talking all close like THAT?" Lionel asked curiously.

"I dunno, but they've been close lately, like him with Cherry." Tim replied.

"Just another day in the life of the Bat Family." Selina said as she held Cherry and pet her on the head like a cat.

"Selina... Don't do that in public..." Cherry muffled.

"...Alright, let's continue this discussion at home." Lionel suggested.

"That sounds fair enough," Selina said as she continued to pet Cherry. "We must let Kitten get settled in, and we'll find out more later about this Batwoman person."

Bruce eventually hung up on Barbara. And so they headed out to the car.

"I have to work," Bruce told Cherry and Lionel. "Do you-"

"No." Cherry said.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Bruce sighed.

"Do we what?" Lionel asked. Then it hit him. "Oh...!"

"Can I trust you to behave at the Manor then?" Bruce asked.

"You know my rules," Cherry said. "Two hour nap, then settling in with a snack. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay!" Lionel agreed.

* * *

Alfred took Cherry to the manor and she soon walked off with her bags to get settled into her room. Lionel plopped back on the couch and began drawing on some paper.

"I'll see you guys later." Bruce said as he went to get to work.

"Bye!" Cherry and Lionel told him as they got settled in.

"So, anyways, this is what she looked like!" Lionel replied, showing him the drawing: in it the Batwoman was spin-kicking a thug, while Bat-Mite in his monster form was lunging from the sky like a Gargoyle (and I mean like the ones from Disney).

"Hmm... Interesting..." Bruce said as he examined the sketch. "I'll have to look into what I can for that."

"'Kay, you do that," Lionel shrugged. "I'm gonna watch some cartoons while reflecting on going back to my college job as a radio DJ recounting stories of my adventures."

"You two have fun now, I'll be back later." Bruce gave a small smile as he went to get to work while they would stay home.

Lionel then switched on the TV and began channel-surfing. "Wonder if there are any cartoons on?"

"You kiddies can watch PBS Kids." Selina joked as she came into the room.

"Ooh, funny." Lionel rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Selina giggled as she then went in the kitchen and Isis played with a ball of yarn by Lionel. Lionel dangled the ball over Isis as he continued searching for something to watch on TV. Isis began to reach for it while playing with Lionel since he was playing with her. He finally selected the Toonami network before petting the cat's head. Isis mewed as she looked over to the TV screen, tilting her head.

"Aww..." Lionel beamed at her.

Isis looked to the screen like she wanted to watch what he was watching.

"What, you want to watch action cartoons with me?" Lionel asked. "Well, alright then."

Isis let out a small mew as if to talk with him.

"Huh?" Lionel asked. "Just gotta turn on my translation earpiece." he switched it on and put it in his ear.

"What're you watching?" Isis soon spoke to Lionel.

"Cool, it works," Lionel grinned. "It's this show about two factions of transforming robots battling on Earth."

"Hmm... Fascinating..." Isis replied as she began to watch with him.

"It aired from 1984 to 1987... But the Movie is when things really kicked into high-gear for them." Lionel explained.

Isis soon watched with Lionel. Selina came in herself to lounge on the couch, getting a plate of cookies from the kitchen. Lionel continued watching while petting Isis's back.

"Ah... It's so sweet to see you two getting along." Selina smiled from Lionel and Isis bonding.

"Yeah..." Lionel nodded.

Isis appeared to be entranced by the show on the TV.

"I think she likes it." Selina giggled once she watched her cat.

"She's got good taste." Lionel remarked.

Selina let out a light chuckle and smiled. Isis seemed to jump up to the screen, pawing at it.

"Oh, Isis, get down from there!" Selina scolded slightly.

"Yeah, Isis." Lionel replied.

Isis let out a small mew before stopping.

Selina soon came to Isis, holding onto her while sitting down with her in her lap. "So, this Batwoman character sure sounds mysterious..." she then said, making light conversation with Lionel.

"Yeah, but her skills are impressive." Lionel replied.

"I do wonder myself who she could be...?" Selina replied as she stroked Isis's fur which made her purr. "Oh, by the way, I have to thank you and Kitten for letting me move in here after we had some new misadventures together when I met up with, shall we say, Nightwing. I think Bruce and I could have a future together."

"Yeah... I think so too!" Lionel replied.

Selina smiled to him.

* * *

A while later, Cherry woke up and soon collected a plate of chicken wings.

"Glad seeing you awake." Lionel remarked, playing with Isis.

Cherry mumbled out a greeting before she soon came over. Isis looked up to Lionel as they played together.

"Hm... She likes ya." Cherry smirked.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Lionel replied as he tickled the cat's stomach.

Isis was heard giggling to Lionel.

"Yeah, she's pretty ticklish," Cherry commented. "I learned that myself the first time I met 'Aunt Selina'."

"I see..." Lionel replied.

"I was thinking about this Batwoman character in my sleep," Cherry said as she sat down with him and ate a drumstick. "I think she's just putting on a show to get Batman's attention."

"Eh, I dunno," Lionel replied. "Seems to go deeper than that."

"That's my guess, just all this talk about her influenced my dreams..." Cherry said. "...Selina, was it you?"

"No, Kitten, I was with the boys last night when she showed up before you came over." Selina told her niece.

"She's telling the truth." Lionel agreed.

Cherry glanced away as she suckled on the meat on the drumstick she held.

"Kitten, I would never deceive you," Selina coaxed. "I love you, and Tim, and Lionel, and Bruce. You're my family."

"Aww..." Lionel replied. "We love you, too!"

"Hmm... Well, all right..." Cherry said. "If it wasn't you... Then who?"

"That, of course, is what we need to find out." Lionel replied.

"I guess so," Cherry muffled before swallowing. "Ah... That's some good chicken."

"You don't say...?" Lionel asked curiously.

Cherry nodded before getting a text from Bruce.

**'About to have lunch with a new colleague, you and Lionel wanna come?'**

"Lunch, huh?" Lionel asked. "Alright, we'll go, but just for lunch. Nothing more."

Cherry soon texted an agreeing response to that.

**'Pick you up in a few.'** Bruce then texted back.

"Okay, then..." Lionel sighed. "Looks like we got lunch."

"Better not be boring or snotty." Cherry said.

"I'll clean up a bit while you're out." Selina decided since she seemed to be left out of the invitation.

"Well... Nothing says you don't have to come," Lionel replied. "Bruce might even like the surprise!"

"Hmm... Well, it would be nice to get out," Selina smiled. "This is such a lovely city if you ignore the crime sprees."

"Definitely," Lionel replied. "Who knows? Maybe we'll find someplace else someday."

Selina smiled to them as they continued to watch the show until it ended.

"Transformers, huh?" Cherry commented. "I never got into this much as a kid, but I can see the appeal."

"Yeah... It's pretty awesome, and the voice cast is good, too." Lionel added.

"Maybe I'll watch it with some kids," Cherry shrugged. "I might become an aunt someday."

"It seems likely," Lionel smiled back. "Then I get to be an uncle!"

* * *

Later on, the show ended, and they soon went to meet Bruce in town for lunch with a colleague. Once they found him, they saw him with a blonde woman.

"Cherry... Lionel..." Bruce said. "I'd like you to meet someone: Dr. Roxanne Ballantine."

"But please, call me Rocky." The blonde woman smiled.

"Eh... What's up, Doc Rock?" Lionel joked, shaking her hand.

"Oh, you're funny," Rocky giggled before shaking hands back with him. "Nice to meet you too. Especially you, Cherry. Bruce was just talking about how much you're the daughter he always wanted."

"Aw, come on now." Cherry said, a bit bashful from that.

"Not like it isn't true." Lionel replied.

Selina soon came over with them.

"Oh, hello, Selina, did you want to come too?" Bruce asked.

"But of course.." Selina smiled as she came towards him.

"Sure!" Lionel exclaimed. "Wouldn't be much fun without her!"

"Let's go inside then." Bruce said.

* * *

They soon came inside, and they had some sushi to eat.

"Sushi..." Cherry blinked. "...Sure, why not?"

"Sounds good to me." Lionel agreed.

"You like fish, Cherry." Bruce reminded.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Cherry said, but struggled with the chopsticks.

"Want some help with those?" Lionel asked as he ate his sushi.

"Please!" Cherry replied as she tried to stab her sushi with the chopsticks.

"Alrighty then," Lionel replied as he helped to guide her hand to properly hold the chopsticks. "There."

Cherry tried to do what he said. "Maybe it won't be so bad if I put this guacamole on.." she then said, dipping the piece and eating it.

"Cherry, no, that's not guacamole! That's wasabi!" Bruce said.

"Wasabi?!" Cherry muffled, feeling hot.

"It's a very spicy mustard!" Bruce told her.

Cherry soon spit it out and drank from a bottle.

"And that's soy sauce!" Selina added.

Cherry cupped her mouth and soon ran into the bathroom, washing her mouth out with the sink.

"As bad as that was, it could have gone worse..." Lionel sighed. "Maybe next time we just go to Wendy's."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bruce replied.

"Would you like to see something interesting?" Rocky smiled to Lionel and Selina.

"Sure." Lionel replied.

Rocky soon took out a piece of metal and she began to take out a needle and she shape-shifted it into a mini figure of The Statue of Liberty from New York City.

"..." Lionel rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "...How?!"

"Technology is pretty simple," Rocky explained. "It's just imprinting morph lines with a pressure point. I'm not sure what good it's for."

"Hmm... Not bad." Selina gave a small smile as Cherry soon came back to the table.

"You won't believe what just happened." Lionel exclaimed. "Doc, do the thing you just did!"

"All right," Rocky smiled before taking out a new piece and made it into a rose, holding it out to Cherry. "Ta-da!"

"How did you do that?" Cherry asked, accepting it.

"A special kind of science," Rocky smiled. "I showed Mr. Wayne in his building while you two stayed at his home."

"No WAY..." Lionel exclaimed in disbelief. "That is SO COOL!"

"I happen to have a silent partner who I'm sure will find some use for it." Bruce replied.

"That's so great," Rocky smiled. "It's so cool to be in an R&D Company that take young women seriously. Especially blondes."

"Hm... Quite..." Selina commented.

"Sure," Lionel nodded. "It's nice to be respected."

"At Wayne Tech, it's what's under the hair that counts, Dr. Ballantine." Bruce told her.

"It's Rocky, actually Roxanne, but people always call me Rocky for some reason." Rocky insisted.

"Look!" A man called out. "It's the Bat Signal!"

The customers soon talked among each other as they looked out to see the Bat Signal.

"Every time..." Cherry grunted under her breath.

"As if on cue, even!" Lionel added.

"Wow! I've never seen it before, isn't it exciting?" Rocky smiled to the others.

"Every time," Bruce smirked before looking to their waitress. "Check." The billionaire then paid his check and left with Cherry, Lionel, and Selina.

"It's go time!" Lionel stated. "Though I've been trying out a new voice for when I'm in costume."

"Like what?" Cherry replied.

"Eh, something more like either Peter Cullen or Scott McNeil," Lionel replied. "Mostly going for the intimidation factor."

"Meh, you have fun with that," Cherry shrugged. "I dunno what'd suit me for that."

"I guess you can run with what you've already got," Lionel replied. "Me, I gotta try to be intimidating cuz this height o' mine doesn't exactly strike fear into criminal scum."

"He has a point, he's like a kid out for trick-or-treating." Selina told Cherry.

"Hm." Cherry gave a small smirk to that.

They soon went off together as it was time to meet up with Commissioner Gordon, but he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Evening, Commissioner, Detective Bullock," Bat-Mite remarked in an Optimus Prime voice. "I see you have a new partner."

"Mm..." Lady Gothika shrugged, unsure about that voice for him.

"Hello, there." The redheaded woman greeted.

"And you are?" Lady Gothika asked her.

"Sonia Alcana," The redheaded woman replied before she began to wheel over some contraband for them to see. "I'm Detective Bullock's new partner."

"I had Bullock collect the remains of contraband Batwoman destroyed," Commissioner Gordon explained. "I thought you all would like to take a look."

"Fascinating... Very fascinating indeed..." Bat-Mite remarked as he and the others looked over it.

"The stuff's outta Star Trek," Detective Bullock commented. "I thought someone broke into a toy store!"

"These aren't toys, Bullock," Batman told the detective as he checked one out. "This is a plasma rifle. It could take a tank at 200 yards."

"More like 500," Sonia told the Dark Knight. "I measured the clip size."

"This is some serious firepower," Bat-Mite remarked, switching to a Jim Cummings/Darkwing Duck voice. "Someone could conquer a planet if they had enough of these!"

"Suits him." Lady Gothika said about the new voice for Bat-Mite.

"There are also EK4 lasers and a barrel from a surface-to-air missile launcher." Sonia then continued.

"Who's behind this?" Batman asked.

"The truck driver ain't talkin', but I got some leads," Bullock replied as he spun the keys on his fingertip before snaring them in his hand. "Can't say anything definite right now."

"We have nothing." Sonia added.

"Well, that's hopeful." Bat-Mite replied.

Lady Gothika took the keys from Bullock and looked at them. "Where did you get these?" she then asked.

"From that guy's truck where I had it impounded." Bullock replied.

"The key chain symbol looks familiar..." Bat-Mite noted, drawing the picture on a notepad.

"We'll get back to you," Batman told the other adults. "Come on, you guys." he then told the others.

"Just a sec, go on without us." Lady Gothika said to Batman and Catwoman as she stood with Bat-Mite.

"Okay." Catwoman replied as she and Batman headed off.

"So, any leads?" Lady Gothika asked Bat-Mite as she took a look.

"I recognize the logo from Beak's Bric-a-Brac," Bat-Mite replied. "Place owned by Cobblepot that makes figurines, knicknacks, and those funky-looking blasters."

"Happy Feet... Of course." Lady Gothika glared and shook her fist.

"Then whaddyou say we pay his place a visit?" Bat-Mite suggested.

"Hm... All right..." Lady Gothika said as she adjusted her costume. "Let's go see Sir Waddlesworth."

And so, they took off into the night.

"Sheesh!" Bullock complained. "What's got their tights in a twist?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Batman and Robin were waiting for them in the Batmobile.

"There you are." Catwoman smirked once she saw the two.

"Don't start the party without us." Bat-Mite added as he and Lady Gothika arrived.

"You know where we're going?" Catwoman smiled.

"Yeah, Beak's Bric-a-Brac." Bat-Mite nodded.

"Come on then, let's go." Catwoman told them.

The others nodded as they met in the Batmobile and soon drove off. They soon made it to where they decided to get going to.

"Penguin owns this place?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, just like with the Iceberg Lounge," Bat-Mite replied. "But he uses the cover of selling knicknacks to cover up the weapons."

"I don't see any of his goons around." Batman said as he took a look through his binoculars to the factory.

There was a bang sound heard and they soon ran off to go and explore it.

"Move in." Batman told them before going ahead of them.

The two goons each had a gun in their hands and looking around for Batwoman until they saw a figure running.

"Looks like we've spotted our new friend." Bat-Mite commented.

"Oh, joy." Lady Gothika deadpanned.

"Might as well make the best of a bad situation." Robin shrugged.

A bunch of crates soon dropped right down on the goons.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Lady Gothika called out as she came after Batwoman.

"What she said!" Bat-Mite replied.

Batwoman looked to them and soon ran off as she had goons to avoid.

"Over here!" A goon called out.

The goons began to climb over until Batwoman pushed a button which moved the goons against their wills and she ran off. She then saw more goons with weapons and one was riding a forklift. She was surrounded.

"Come on, let's help her." Lady Gothika suggested to Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite nodded and they rushed into the fray.

"So, you like to play rough, huh, sweetie?" A goon smirked as he held out his gun against Batwoman.

Lady Gothika soon stuck out her tongue and aimed carefully before flinging out her own Baterang. It hit the goon in the face, knocking him over.

"Heh... I'm getting good at this." Lady Gothika grinned as she caught it after it came back over to her hand.

Batwoman soon looked to see that she had company.

"Welcome to the Superhero Club." Lady Gothika smirked to Batwoman.

"Glad to have you!" Bat-Mite added.

"Get 'em!" A goon called out.

The goons all rushed in to get whichever superhero they could only to get beaten up.

"Get your hands off my Kitten." Catwoman scolded as she was protective of LG.

"Cuz she's got claws!" Bat-Mite added as Catwoman attacked the goons.

"You shouldn't be here." Batwoman told them.

"We're only trying to help you, Stranger." Lady Gothika defended.

"Plus, it's our job!" Bat-Mite replied.

"I've set a charge." Batwoman told Batman.

"Where?" Batman asked.

"Below us," Batwoman replied. "Ammunition's Room."

"A bomb?" Bat-Mite realized. "Then let's go!"

The room then began to blow up after the bomb was set off.

"Abandon factory!" Lady Gothika cried out as she soon ran off with the others.

* * *

They all ran out of the factory as it exploded in a ball of flames. They soon looked around, but there was no Batwoman to be found.

"Where'd she go?" Robin wondered.

"Up there." Batman pointed out.

The group caught a brief glimpse of Batwoman as she left on her glider.

"Wait!" Lady Gothika told her. "Tell us more about you!"

"They were making firearms for Kasnia," Batwoman began. "Something the State Department would frown upon, this was their weapons plant."

"Kasnia?" Bat-Mite asked. "Sounds familiar..."

The building then exploded.

"It'd be a little hard to prove that now." Catwoman remarked.

"Doesn't matter; they were finished here," Batwoman smirked as she went to leave. "But I've just begun."

"Wait a sonic second!" Bat-Mite remarked. "Just who are you, and what is your deal?"

"You're friends with the great detective, you figure it out." Batwoman smirked before she began to fight him.

Lady Gothika soon tackled her to the ground and began to fight her on her own. Bat-Mite then snapped his fingers and made chains around the both of them.

"What are you doing?!" Lady Gothika complained.

"Making sure she doesn't escape, obviously!" Bat-Mite replied.

"No time for fighting." Batman told them both.

Lady Gothika kicked the air with a small growl, but settled herself down eventually.

"Besides, I can get you out easily without getting her out too!" Bat-Mite explained.

"Listen, I gotta get going, could we talk about this later?" Batwoman smirked.

"No, we are gonna talk about this NOW!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Fine... Whatya wanna know?" Batwoman replied.

"Who you are and what you are up to." Lady Gothika said.

"Well, I'm Batwoman, and I'm just doing my job," Batwoman smirked. "Satisfied?"

"If anything, we're even MORE curious," Bat-Mite replied. "What is it with adults and giving vague answers?"

"Yeah, that's my job." Lady Gothika smirked.

"I don't know what else to tell you, but that's what I'm all about." Batwoman told them.

"Ugh... Fine," Bat-Mite sighed. "You can go."

"I'll catch ya all later though." Batwoman smirked.

"I look forward to it." Bat-Mite replied.

Batwoman nodded as she then made her exit.

"I'm sure this won't be our last meeting." Batman told the others.

"It never is." Bat-Mite sighed.

* * *

They then went to a mansion and heard voices.

"Who, the Batwoman?" A guy asked. "What do you mean it's gone? The whole building?"

Bat-Mite took out a large ear and began listening in. A guard with a weapon soon came up behind him only for Catwoman to lash out her whip and tie his hands together before flinging him out of the way.

"Ooh, good shot!" Bat-Mite complimented.

"There's more where that came from." Catwoman smirked.

Another man soon came out only for Lady Gothika to kick him away in his stomach.

A bearded man came out and looked down to the others before sneering at the Bat Family "You've got a lot of nerve, freaks! You and your woman have caused me enough grief for one night!"

A young woman was shown in a window above the door, pulling back the window curtains.

"Look, bub, she ain't our woman!" Bat-Mite growled back. "She's not even affiliated with us!"

"Clearly she is, she's a bat just like you! It's _my_ home! _My_ family!" The bearded man scolded them. "GET OUT!"

"Fine..." Bat-Mite remarked in a growlish voice. "We know when we're not wanted... And we know when to go. C'mon, everyone." He left, and the others followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bruce and Alfred were out for a drive, Tim was most likely in school, and Cherry, Lionel and Selina had opted to stay home due to the fact that Atticus and Patch would be visiting that day. Cherry put on one of her favorite shows on the TV to pass the time until her guests would arrive.

"Kitten, they're here." Selina called out.

"But it's Circle Time on That 70's Show!" Cherry pouted.

"Don't worry; I'll record it for you!" Lionel replied. "Then I can rewind back and show what you missed!"

Cherry soon walked off to get the door to see Atticus and Patch. "Ah, it's Nancy Drew and Lenny the Wonder Dog." she then smirked.

"Hi, Cherry." Atticus rolled his eyes to that, but smiled.

"Who is it?" Lionel asked from the TV room.

"It's Nancy and Spot!" Cherry replied.

Atticus and Patch soon came into Wayne Manor, taking a look around as they didn't visit as often as Cherry did.

"Hey, guys!" Lionel waved. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hey, Lionel," Atticus smiled. "I see you're taking good care of my Cherry."

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Hey, I do my best." Lionel replied.

"Is there another dog here?" Patch asked. "I feel like there's another dog here."

"Other than Ace?" Lionel asked. "Not that I know of."

"Hmm... Maybe it's Ace," Patch shrugged. "I've met him."

"Oh, yeah," Cherry said. "The Dog Star Patrol with Krypto."

"Yeah, it was awesome meeting them with the Buddies!" Patch beamed.

"Okay, rewinding now!" Lionel replied as he rewound the DVR recording a few minutes.

"Whatcha watching?" Patch asked.

"That 70's Show." Cherry replied as she sat back down with Lionel.

"It's kinda odd, but it's also really funny." Lionel explained.

Atticus thought for a few minutes before joining his friends in front of the TV. "Alright then... You've piqued my interest." he replied.

"Heh." Cherry grinned a bit.

"Trust me, it's definitely worth watching." Lionel added.

"Well, all right... Maybe just one episode." Atticus replied.

"That's what I said." Cherry chuckled, nudging Lionel a bit.

Lionel smirked at that as he sat down to watch.

* * *

"So, Batwoman, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, we're not sure who she could be, but she's definitely mysterious," Cherry said. "I thought that would pique your interest, Nancy."

"Well, you thought right." Atticus replied as Patch looked over the drawings.

"Hey, you've been my brother for seven years, I know some stuff." Cherry smirked to him.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Patch commented as he examined the drawings.

"Yup, that's what she looked like." Lionel nodded.

"Anyone you know?" Atticus asked.

"No, that's what we can't figure out," Cherry replied. "It's definitely not Aunt Selina."

"Hmm... Maybe another one of your enemies?" Atticus suggested. "The Plant Lady? The Clown Girl? Uh..."

"No way," Lionel replied. "If they DID, Ivy would have used her powers, and Harley would have used her mallet at some point."

"And it couldn't be Ra's al-Ghul's daughter because she would have that Ubu character with her." Patch added.

"Hmm... Fair enough..." Atticus replied. "I'm not sure then since I don't know Gotham as well as you guys."

"Unless she's not from Gotham..." Cherry said, a bit mysteriously and dramatically.

"That WOULD explain it..." Lionel replied. "Perhaps she's from somewhere else."

"I'm not sure who it could be, guys, but I'll help in any way that I can." Atticus promised as he went into detective mode.

"I'm like 95% sure he's descended from Sherlock Holmes." Cherry commented.

"Could be plausible." Lionel shrugged.

"Hmm... Maybe later on I'll go to the gym," Atticus said. "Get the blood pumping through my system and to my brain so I can think straight."

"Good idea." Lionel replied.

"Thanks!" Atticus smiled. "Don't worry though, Cherry, I'll help you with the mystery of the Batwoman."

"Roll credits." Cherry smirked.

"Not yet!" Lionel stated. "Wonder what Bruce is up to now? Nobody goes for a drive for this long without doing anything else in-between..."

Cherry narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

"Where'd he go anyway?" Atticus asked them.

"He and Alfred went out for a drive," Lionel explained. "Why don't we tail them and see where he's going?"

"Sounds good to me," Cherry said. "Aunt Selina! We're leaving!"

"So soon?" Selina pouted.

"We're heading on a stake-out!" Lionel added. "So I figure I might need a disguise!" he concentrated, as his body began to twist and morph until he looked like an identical copy of Bruce in his civilian look. "Whaddya think?"

"Feels suspicious..." Cherry commented. "...I'm not sure."

"That's the idea!" Lionel replied. "This way, if people get curious about where Bruce is, I fill in for him, and to everyone EXCEPT Bruce, I look just like him! This isn't the first time this has happened, really."

"...Fair enough," Cherry said to him. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

They soon went off in Atticus's car with Patch sticking his head out the window since he was a dog.

"Nice set of wheels..." Lionel complimented as he got out a pair of binoculars.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled. "Dad bought this for me sometime after I moved back in with him, Mom, and Jessica."

"Alright... Now where IS he?" Lionel noted as he spotted Bruce getting into a fancy car with Kathy Duquesne. "There he is... And he just got into a car with some lady!"

"It's Halle Berry!" Cherry gasped.

"Cherry." Atticus gave a deadpan look.

"Well, she looks like Halle Berry." Cherry defended.

"Wait... That's Kathy Duquesne, daughter of that mobster guy we ran into last night," Lionel replied. "What's Bruce doing going for a drive with her?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I like it." Cherry said.

"Someone should see what's up." Patch said.

Everyone soon looked to Cherry which made her roll her eyes and walk towards Bruce, but before she could get close, the car backed out and took off in a hurry.

"Hey!" Cherry called out. "W-Wait! ...D'oh..." she then walked back in deadpan. "Nice idea, Cujo..."

"The idea of a stake-out is to be, y'know, sneaky," Lionel explained. "That means you can NOT let your target spot you."

Cherry seemed to roll her eyes a bit before she got back in the car. "Drive." she then demanded.

"Please." Atticus added for her before he drove off again.

And so, they followed the car, with Alfred also following in Bruce's car; eventually they arrived near a ledge over the sea.

"What are they doing?" Cherry asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were on a date..." Atticus replied.

"But what about Aunt Selina?!" Cherry complained.

"I guess he's living up to the 'playboy' part of his billionaire playboy motif." Patch remarked.

"No way he's actually falling for her!" Lionel remarked. "Clearly it's all part of an act!"

"It had better be!" Cherry glared.

"So you do like the idea of having an Uncle Bruce?" Atticus smirked.

"...Shuddap." Cherry replied.

Atticus just shrugged as they continued watching.

"Besides, we can grill him for info later." Lionel replied, taking out a camera and discreetly snapping several photos of the scene.

Patch soon gasped.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"What if SHE'S Batwoman?!" Patch replied.

"Good guess," Lionel replied. "Similar body type, and she's got the cash to fund those gadgets of hers, especially the glider."

"Hmm... I suppose that's possible... Since we don't really know her." Cherry had to admit.

"Alright, she's suspect numero uno." Patch replied as Lionel jotted this down.

"I'm not fully sure, but it wouldn't surprise me." Atticus said.

"All right, now we have a lead on Batwoman." Cherry grinned.

"A break in the case!" Lionel whooped. "You think we should tell Selina what we saw?"

"Hey, Aunt Selina, we know you like Bruce, but he's seeing another woman." Cherry smirked.

"Ah, not seeing... ACTING!" Lionel replied. "Besides, we all know that's just a show he's putting on for Kathy. The real Bruce is out around Selina, and that's something he CAN'T fake."

"...I guess?" Cherry said.

"We have to tell your aunt." Atticus told Cherry.

"You sure?" Lionel asked. "She might not take it well."

"I don't wanna leave her out, but I don't think telling her might be wise," Cherry said. "I just hope he's not too interested in Kathy like he's making it seem like he is."

"Honestly, I just hope he's acting," Lionel replied. "Besides, I like having Selina and Isis living with us."

"Mm-hmm," Cherry nodded. "That's what I'm saying. At least he and Rocky just seem like they're friends."

"Or at least just colleagues." Lionel added.

"So, what do we do now?" Atticus asked. "Go back to the mansion?"

"Seems like it," Lionel replied. "Besides, we can figure out what to do on the way."

"All right, let's go then." Atticus said and soon turned his car around to go back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

And so, they drove back to Wayne Manor.

Selina sat with Isis before looking over and standing up. "Back so soon?" she then asked them.

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry said.

"We have a bit of information we've gathered." Lionel replied as he dumped the photos out onto the table.

Selina soon walked over to take a look.

"Um, Aunt Selina, I must warn you... The following images may shock you..." Cherry said to the woman.

"In fact, they may drive you wild with fury," Lionel added. "Remember, you were warned."

"How bad could it be?" Selina smiled as she soon picked up one of the pictures.

Cherry gave a nervous smile.

"...Who is that?" Selina soon asked, seeing another woman with Bruce.

"That's Kathy Duquesne," Lionel explained. "Daughter of that jerk who ran us off last night. I bet Bruce is just playing her like a fiddle-he's not really in love with her, it's just an act. She only likes what she THINKS he is, not what he REALLY is."

"Oh... Really now?" Selina replied, trying not to get jealous. "I see..."

"You're taking this rather well." Cherry said to her aunt.

"They're just friends, right?" Selina grinned softly. "Like Dr. Ballantine..."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Besides, if they WERE in love, then he would've spilled the beans. And he hasn't spilled 'em, so I know he's faking it!"

"Hmm... All right then..." Selina then said.

"We think she might also be Batwoman." Cherry then said.

"Yeah. She has the body type AND the finances to fund the tech and glider." Patch added.

"Ah, very good thinking," Selina approved with a smile. "I'm sure the next time Batwoman strikes though, we can catch her."

"Right!" Lionel nodded.

"We'll make that our top priority to find out more about the mystery behind her." Selina smirked to the others.

"Alright then!" They all nodded.

"Now, all we gotta do is wait for the next mission then," Cherry said. "No showing off, Saiyaman and Saiya Dog. This is my town."

"Fair enough, Cherry." Atticus replied.

"Actually, it's Superboy now." Patch clarified.

"Same difference." Cherry shrugged.

"Whatever." Patch shrugged back.

Cherry stuck out her tongue while Patch gave her a look from that.

"Kathy just has to be Batwoman, I'm sure of it." Atticus told himself.

"No kidding," Lionel replied. "But how did she learn those crazy moves?"

"Karate lessons?" Patch suggested before posing. "Just call me 'Kung Fu Puppy'."

"But from what we saw, that lady had two bodyguards with her most of the time," Lionel replied. "Someone with those kind of skills wouldn't NEED bodyguards."

"Yeah... That's true..." Patch said before sitting down and scratching behind his ear.

"Then again, maybe she practices it whenever she's being overprotected by her family." Cherry suggested.

"A likely theory." Lionel noted as he jotted that down.

"I'm not sure what else for right now though," Cherry said. "The plot is thickening like my hair though."

"Okay," Lionel shrugged. "We'll have to look out for anything else as evidence."

Cherry soon went to the fridge to get herself a soda.

* * *

Eventually, Bruce came back and headed inside.

"What's up, Chuck?" Cherry mumbled to him as she took a drink from her soda.

"Well... I just got back from a particularly interesting day..." Bruce explained.

Suddenly, Selina and Lionel spun around to face him in a swivel chair, while petting Isis on the head.

"Ah, Selina... Lionel... I didn't see you two there." Bruce replied.

"You don't say..." Selina said to him.

"Funny... But we saw YOU with a certain Kathy Duquesne this afternoon." Lionel added. "Care to explain?"

"Uh... I... We were just talking!" Bruce replied.

"Oh, is that all you were doing?" Selina glared towards Bruce.

"I... Wait... Were you guys spying on me?" Bruce asked, a bit sharply.

"That is neither here nor there," Lionel replied. "Also, we'll be asking the questions here."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Cherry?!"

"Yes." Cherry squeaked slightly.

Lionel grumbled as he emptied the photographs onto the table. "Just talking, huh? You certain, like 100%?"

Bruce glanced over to him before checking the photographs. "Yes, we were just talking," He said to them. "I was finding out more about Kathy, such as her father being Carlton Duquesne."

"The town's most disrespected." Cherry glared from that name based on what she was told about him.

"That jerk from last night." Lionel added.

"She also told me about her mother..." Bruce replied. "Apparently she died. Also, Kathy's told me that there were weapons being made in The Penguin's factory."

"Didn't we already see that place go up in flames?" Lionel asked.

"That was before though," Bruce replied. "I think we need to see Commissioner Gordon."

Lionel stretched like a cat, mirroring Isis's actions. "Fine..." he replied with a yawn.

"Get to work." Cherry smirked, taking out her scarf and wrapping it around him, pulling him closer towards her.

"Whup!" Lionel yelped as he was pulled towards her with a blush. "Hehehe... Will do..."

"Catwoman is my aunt... I'm a seductress." Cherry smirked to Atticus and Patch.

"Cherry, please, I love you like a sister, that's just gross in my brain and heart." Atticus told her.

"Eh, not to me!" Lionel grinned. "Personally, I love it."

Atticus rolled his eyes, but he had to smile for Cherry because she finally found someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the night, Commissioner Gordon, Bullock, and Sonia were coming out of the Police Station.

"Evening, everyone," Bat-Mite's voice pierced the darkness. "New evidence has come to light."

"Is that right?" Bullock replied.

"I met Batwoman," Batman told them. "She confirmed they were making the weapons in Penguin's factory."

"Who is she?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Well, nothing is confirmed," Bat-Mite replied. "But we have reason to suspect Kathy Duquesne."

"The daughter of Carlton Duquesne," Batman added before asking, "Remember the assassination attempt on him ten years ago?"

"Yeah," Commissioner Gordon replied. "They missed him. Hit his wife instead."

"I think that Kathy Duquesne blames her father for that and more." Batman then said.

"Of course!" Bat-Mite added. "It's the perfect alibi, because who would ever suspect HER of being Batwoman?"

"Aw, come on," Bullock replied. "Like she'd be biting the hand that feeds her. Think of the dough her old man has."

"You can't buy a piece of mind, Bullock." Sonia told him.

"Let's keep a tail on her." Commissioner Gordon replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Catwoman shrugged.

"Good idea." Bat-Mite nodded.

Superboy nodded in agreement to that as it seemed like a smart idea.

* * *

Eventually, they met back in the Bat Cave while Atticus and Patch wore blindfolds.

"Oh, come now, Cherry, I think me and Patch wearing blindfolds are unnecessary." Atticus stated.

"That and they probably have X-ray vision too," Lionel replied. "That's why I had them be made of lead!"

"You will wear what I tell you to!" Cherry scolded Atticus.

"Okay, okay." Atticus replied.

Bruce was scrolling through pictures of Kathy doing different sports. There was tennis, polo, and even a marathon run.

"I see Miss Duquesne is gifted in other sports besides extreme shopping," Alfred told the billionaire. "This bodes well for your suspicions, does it not, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce replied.

Alfred just shrugged and left without saying anything else.

Tim was soon seen doing some target practice with his Baterangs. "What's with him?" he then asked about Bruce.

"I think he has an interest in this one." Alfred told him.

"He better watch out with Selina living here now." Tim muttered before going back to what he was doing.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Batwoman was seen on her glider and soon came into a building. She snuck in and soon heard some voices as she checked out a file cabinet.

"Relax, Penguin. We were gonna torch the place for their money anyway." One man's voice said.

"I don't think you appreciate the precariousness of our perch, especially now that we have no factory," The other man's voice added, revealing to be The Penguin. "If we're unable to deliver the rest of our stocks we're dead. The Kasnians will come after us like wolverines, we'll be begging for prison!"

"Duquesne says he can handle the Bat-Broad." said the first man, Rupert Thorne.

"She almost killed BATMAN, for Heaven's sakes!" Penguin replied. "Normally I would find that commendable, but now it just proves Duquesne is out of his league. We need some REAL muscle!"

There were flashing lights shown from underneath the door crack. The two men soon came to the door and Penguin held onto his umbrella securely for just in case. Once the door opened, Batwoman was seen taking pictures before flashing the light in Penguin's eyes. Penguin cried out as his umbrella shot off, and Batwoman leapt out of the way before kicking it out of his hand, then roundhousing him aside. She then knocked Thorne's gun out of his hand and judo-flipped him over her shoulder. Penguin soon grabbed his umbrella as Thorne crashed into a chair and there were more shots blasted towards Batwoman. The Batwoman soon ran through the office and leapt onto her glider to escape while dodging the bullets.

Rupert straightened his shirt as he got to his feet. "Whoever you want to bring in, Penguin, is fine by me..." he remarked.

Batwoman soon made it away safely from the two men. Cherry shook a chill down her spine as she was asleep in her bed.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Rocky appeared to be visiting and was playing a computer game with Tim. "First you click on the red crystal, then blue, then hold down the shift key." Rocky explained as she did those exact movements.

Onscreen, the cavern walls shattered to reveal a huge castle on a hilltop. The words "BONUS 3,000!" flashed in red on the screen.

"Whoa... You got in!" Tim exclaimed, astonished as Rocky removed the disk from the disk drive.

The others came to see what was going on.

"I've raided the tomb myself from time-to-time." Rocky replied as she took the computer game out of the slot.

"She found the secret bonus level to Death Castle 3000!" Tim smiled to Bruce, Lionel, and Cherry as they came by. "Nobody in school can figure it out! The guys are gonna flip!"

"So is Alfred," Bruce added as he came into the room with a smirk. "He's been waiting in the car for you this whole time."

"Whoops," Tim realized. "Thanks." he said to Rocky before leaving the room.

"See ya, kid." Cherry told Tim as he walked off.

"Bye!" Lionel waved at Tim as he exited.

"Working late again?" Bruce smiled to Rocky.

"Yeah," Rocky smiled back. "Fortunately, my boyfriend's very understanding. What about yours? Girlfriend, I mean!" she then stammered nervously. "I mean, of course girlfriend. After all, considering your reputation. Not that it's bad or anything or any of my business, because it's not. I was just curious. How red is my face?"

"Crimson." Lionel replied.

"I'd say vermilion, but yeah, fair enough." Cherry added.

"Well, I do have someone to worry about, especially with being a jealous type if I'm around others." Bruce smirked to Rocky.

"Don't we know it?" Lionel remarked.

Selina soon appeared in a white dress with matching gloves and heels.

"Excuse me," Bruce said as he introduced the women. "Selina Kyle, Roxanne Ballentine."

Lionel gave an impressed whistle. "She really knows how to dress for an occasion." he noted.

"Pleased to meet you." Selina shook Rocky's hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Rocky beamed and quickly shook Selina's hand.

"About what?" Selina asked a very nervous Rocky.

Rocky grinned, but soon frowned with a slight shake of her head. "I don't know."

"Smooth." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Like a bumpy road." Lionel added.

"We're going out tonight for investigating... Are you two in?" Bruce asked Cherry and Lionel.

"Yeah, sure," Lionel shrugged. "I have nothing planned for tonight."

"I knew I could count on you," Bruce told them. "Dress your best."

Cherry soon went to her bedroom and looked through the dresses that Bruce loaned to her.

"Since when do you have so many dresses?" Atticus asked her.

"Bruce gave them to me from his mother." Cherry replied.

"Hmm... I'll wait for you to get dressed while I get dressed." Lionel replied as he headed out.

"Yeah, same here," Atticus said. "Um... The black one." he then pointed to one of two dresses Cherry held out.

Cherry looked to it and nodded before going to get dressed as he left the room. Lionel had managed to finish getting dressed, and decided to kill time waiting for Cherry by playing a video game.

"Well, at least we know that Bruce is crazy about Selina." Atticus smiled to Lionel.

"Yup." Lionel replied with a nod.

Atticus watched Lionel play his game. Cherry soon came out and she had her hair slicked down with a hint of some curls, a single-strapped black dress with sparkling black and silver shoes and wore a black and silver necklace. She had a bit of blush on her face with some lip gloss. Lionel looked up to see her, and his face went bright red as steam flew from his ears. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted. Atticus waved his hand in front of Lionel's face.

"Uh... How do I look?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Beautiful." Atticus smiled sincerely.

Lionel soon regained consciousness and stood back up.

"Um, thanks, guys," Cherry said. "I'm not a dress person, but it's nice to get gussied up once in a while, I guess."

"Cherry, you look great." Bruce smiled.

"Um, thank you." Cherry replied.

Lionel nodded in agreement. "On a scale of 1 to 10? Solid 20 million." he remarked as he had a sheepish smile.

"You guys keep an eye while we're out." Cherry told Atticus and Patch.

"You have nothing to worry about," Patch said. "You just try to have fun."

"Alright..." Lionel replied. "Shall we go?"

"All right, let's go see Bruce and Selina." Cherry replied.

* * *

And so they both headed out to see them. Bruce and Selina smiled to them.

"Ah, Kitten, look at how pretty you look." Selina smiled.

"I did, and it looks... Enthralling." Lionel replied.

"Very well then," Bruce said. "Off we go."

And so they headed out. Atticus and Patch waved to them before going back inside of the mansion as they left to a place known as The Iceberg Lounge.

* * *

Having been there before, they were aware that the Penguin owned the place; however, he wouldn't be after them if they came as guests AND civilians. They went inside and saw people eating, dancing, and of course, there was live entertainment of music. There were even barking seals who were accompanying the woman singing while the men played music in the background.

"Ugh... Just the sight of this place makes me feel filthy." Cherry groaned.

"Tell me about it..." Lionel agreed.

"It's a nice place, but ya know... Happy Feet..." Cherry shuddered.

They soon came to their table and took their seats.

"Oh, what a surprise." Kathy said as she saw them.

"Hm... Quite a surprise indeed," Lionel replied. "Didn't expect to see you here, Ms. Duquesne."

"Well... I happen to know the owner." Kathy informed.

"She should," A certain man came over with a smirk while kissing the back of Kathy's hand like a gentleman. "I bought her first parasol. Kathleen."

Cherry let out a small growl, but Selina restrained her so not to make a scene, though she also glared as it was Penguin.

"Ah... Mr. Cobblepot..." Lionel replied with an underlying venomous tone. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, Miss Kyle, Mr. Schwartz, and Miss Butler," Penguin smiled his company. "It _has_ been a while, has it?"

"Hm." Cherry glanced while crossing her arms.

"Yes," Bruce glared to the villain. "I believe the last time was when you stole plutonium from one of my labs and threatened to blow up my city."

"Oh, yes," Penguin chuckled to that remark. "My more rambunctious days."

"And yet you somehow look like if Mr. Peanut was a human." Lionel muttered under his breath.

"Sir, your call just came in." A woman told Penguin.

"The vagaries of a restaurateur," Penguin smiled innocently and tipped his hat at the others before following the woman. "You understand."

Cherry blew a raspberry as his back was turned. "I will say this though, Danny DeVito did a good job as him in one of the movies." she then muttered, offhandedly.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Plus, casting Michelle Pfeiffer as Selina? Stroke of genius, that was."

"Didn't know you and Penguin had issues." Kathy said to her company.

"It's not him that's bothering us, it's you." Cherry gave a sharp glance to the woman.

"Yeah!" Lionel added with a sharp nod.

"What ever are you talking about?" Kathy asked them.

"You dump your guards for the night and where do you go?" Bruce replied. "A club where the patrons are your father's cronies. It's like you want him to hear about it."

"I'm not sure I like your tone," Kathy said as she turned her head. "I think I'll decide in the powder room. Twa-lah~" she then told them before walking off then.

"Hm..." Selina rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone's uptight..." Lionel remarked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Don't let her get you down," Selina coaxed to them. "Though, I feel she could be this supposed Batwoman we've been hearing about."

"Right," Lionel nodded. "After all, she IS suspect number 1."

Cherry soon held her stomach as it growled and she smiled sheepishly to the others.

"What, you think you're the only one who's hungry?" Lionel asked with a smirk.

"Order whatever you want." Bruce smiled to all of them.

"Sounds good to me." Selina mused.

And so, they did. A waitress smiled to them after taking their orders. Cherry glanced as she saw other people dancing before she let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lionel asked.

"I wish I could dance." Cherry said softly.

Lionel thought for a few seconds, until a light bulb lit up over his head. "Maybe I could help with THAT..." he replied.

"How do ya mean?" Cherry blinked to him.

"Well..." Lionel waved his index finger like a wand, and zapped Cherry's feet harmlessly. "I could use my powers to give you awesome dance skills. Except replace could with just did."

"Whaaaaaa...?" Cherry let out a dramatic gasp.

"Go on, Cherry, have fun, dance a little." Bruce smiled to her.

"Yeah!" Lionel smiled, extending his hand to her. "Let's go for it and have some fun!"

"Well... I suppose that would be fine..." Cherry replied before accepting his hand and adjusting her glasses as she stood up next to him.

"Then let's go and show 'em what we can do!" Lionel replied as they both stepped onto the dance floor.

Cherry soon gave a small curtsy to Lionel as she stretched and soon began to dance spectacularly well, though dancing in public was one of her weaknesses. Lionel began getting into it as well, dancing along with her. Cherry gave a small smile to him as she began to have fun in dancing with him. And Lionel was beginning to enjoy it as well as he dipped, spun and swung her, managing to catch her every time. Bruce and Selina both seemed to smile to that as they sat at the table during their dance.

Eventually, their dance concluded, and everyone applauded wildly.

"So this is what applause from hundreds is like," Lionel noted. "Feels good."

"Yeah," Cherry smiled. "I've never had anyone applaud my dancing before."

"Well, I love it!" Lionel grinned.

Cherry smiled to him before going back to sitting with Bruce and Selina.

"Ah... That was glorious." Lionel sighed.

"It was pretty fun, I have to admit." Cherry replied.

"I'm glad you two got to enjoy yourselves." Bruce smiled to them.

"At least we had fun here." Lionel replied.

"It certainly is something." Selina smiled.

* * *

**_In the Penguin's office..._**

Penguin was on the telephone with someone. "So, you've already landed. Splendid. How soon before we can commiserate? I can drop by your club tonight. I assume you have a back entrance. Oh, yes. I use it so much, I'm thinking of installing a revolving door. See you then," he then hung up and saw a figure within the shadows. "I said I wasn't to be disturbed!"

"Oh, am I disturbing you?" the figure smirked as she stepped out to reveal Batwoman. "Can't have THAT, can we?"

Penguin gasped at her and soon grabbed his umbrella only to be strapped down in his chair by an implement. Batwoman leaped onto his desk and pulled him forward by the handle of his umbrella. "How dare you!?" Penguin glared until he was tightened. "Release me at once, you harridan, or I'll-GAH! They're constricting...!" Penguin wheezed as the metallic implementation began squeezing around him even harder.

"They'll slice a penguin like a turkey," Batwoman explained. "Unless you tell me who your new player is."

* * *

The waitresses were working until they were suddenly called away as Bruce took a sip of his water.

"Red flag! Red flag!" Cherry told Bruce.

"Huh?" Lionel asked. "What's a red flag?"

"Those waitresses... They're up to something..." Cherry said.

"Uh, are you sure, Kitten?" Selina asked.

"I'm sure..." Cherry replied. "They look a little aggressive."

"Well, they ARE Penguin's employees," Lionel agreed. "And naturally they'd need to get fight training to keep any schmucks from putting their hands where they don't belong."

"Try not to worry too much, Kitten." Selina comforted Cherry.

"Hm... All right... Guess my hero instincts just flared up." Cherry said.

"Nothing wrong with that." shrugged Lionel.

"Why don't you have some chicken wings for dinner?" Bruce suggested to Cherry.

"Hm... Okay..." Cherry replied.

"Oh-kay!" Lionel grinned gleefully.

Bruce gave a small smile to that. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." he then said before getting up and leaving.

"Take your time," Lionel shrugged. "We'll still be here."

Bruce soon walked off as Cherry soon ordered herself some boneless wings with honey mustard sauce to go with them. Lionel also ordered the same thing, except with one honey mustard and one ketchup.

"So... You two... Bruce and I are getting pretty serious..." Selina said to them. "We might move onto the next step of our relationship."

"I say go for it." Lionel replied as he waited for the wings.

"I just wanted to make sure that was all right with you guys." Selina smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine," Cherry replied. "Besides, I guess that means now I have to say 'Uncle Bruce'."

"I can live with THAT." Lionel replied.

Selina smiled to them both.

"Sweet, my wings are here!" Lionel whooped.

"Mine too!" Cherry beamed.

The waitress gave a small smile to them before walking off so that they could eat now.

"My, my, don't those look good?" Selina smiled.

"Yeah, and I bet they taste even BETTER!" Lionel grinned as he dug in.

Cherry gave a small smile before eating with him and Selina took a sip of her drink. Just then, Batwoman was sent flying out into the main room, pursued by two of Penguin's waitresses.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped before ducking down.

"Batwoman... It's always Batwoman..." Selina glared almost in a way that could probably rival The Joker.

"And that means Batman will be following shortly after." Lionel replied.

"...So that's where he went." Cherry gave a knowing smirk.

"Yep." Selina nodded in agreement.

"A bat-seeking missile for you, my dear!" Penguin glared as he took out his umbrella to shoot down at Batwoman.

Lionel took out a baseball, covered it in gasoline and lit it on fire before throwing it into the path of the missile and diverting its path.

"...It's Lionel... Don't question it." Cherry told herself like she was trying to process what just happened.

"What in the world-?" Penguin glanced at the flaming baseball in confusion.

The missile shot right back at him and knocked him right off his feet.

"I saw it in a South Park episode." remarked Lionel with a grin.

"Of course." Cherry smirked to that.

Batwoman had been knocked off her feet by the explosion and cornered by Penguin.

"Time to burn a Bat." he proclaimed devilishly as he aimed his umbrella.

Batman soon swung in, kicking Penguin away from Batwoman as she fell to the floor. A missile soon shot and cracked into the ceiling. Many men soon ran out to Batman, but he soon punched and kicked them away. Batwoman's glider soon came in and picked her up as it flew out a hole in the roof. As Batwoman got away, Kathy was soon shown which meant that she couldn't had been Batwoman all along.

"No way!" Cherry gasped.

"Damn it!" Lionel swore. "I guess it wasn't her..."

"But... I... She... Oy..." Cherry soon groaned as she sunk in her chair with her arms over it to bury her face in it. "No fair."

Selina gently stroked Cherry's hair out of comfort.

Cherry soon got a text. "'Surf's up'?"

"What's that mean?" Lionel asked.

BOOM! the pool of water soon exploded and a giant wave of water splashed out.

"I think that's it..." Cherry muttered nervously.

"That WOULD make sense..." Lionel replied. "Though 'wipe-out' would've worked better."

* * *

SPLASH! Selina seemed to hiss like a cat from getting wet suddenly. Lionel quickly poofed up a big fluffy towel, which landed on Selina's head.

"Thank you, Lionel, I'm not too fond of getting wet too often." Selina said as she dried herself off.

"I can see why..." Lionel replied as he twisted his body up to wring himself dry of any water.

The people began to flee from the Iceberg Lounge as Batman made his exit.

"Must've been a heck of a floorshow." Bullock commented as he came by with Sonia.

"Better believe it." Lionel remarked.

* * *

Bruce soon took Cherry, Selina, and Lionel out of the lounge.

"Well, THAT could have gone better..." Lionel remarked.

"I just wanna go home right now..." Cherry said. "Thank you for the dance though, it was the best I've ever had."

"Ah, it was no problem," Lionel beamed. "Least I could do."

Cherry soon gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek. Lionel blushed at that, and the resulting steam caused his bow-tie to shoot off his collar.

"I thought I could throw him a bone for letting me have some fun by public dancing." Cherry said to Bruce and Selina who smirked to her.

Lionel bounced down the street with a giddy smile on his face and excitement in his heart as they headed for home.

"Aw, Kitten, you _do_ care." Selina smiled.

Cherry sighed. "Yeah, I definitely do." she replied with a smile.

"Aw... That's adorable..." Bruce smiled back.

"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes, though she was a bit happy on the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Later, back at the Batcave..._**

"I just can't believe Kathy actually isn't Batwoman..." Cherry sighed as she sat in her own chair.

"Well, Bruce probably dug up some evidence at the Lounge before the improvised tidal wave." Lionel replied.

Atticus and Patch soon came to see them.

"Atticus, the craziest thing just happened!" Cherry told her childhood best friend.

"What?" asked Atticus.

"Okay, so we were dancing, then Batwoman came in, and Kathy was there, but..." Cherry tried to explain, but she couldn't put it together properly. "Basically, Kathy isn't Batwoman! Apparently they're two different people!"

"Wait... What?" Atticus and Patch asked. "You... Were dancing?"

"...Really?" Cherry deadpanned. "That's the crazy thing to you guys?"

"Uh, well, no offense, Cherry, but... You're not one to dance... Especially in public..." Patch said to the perky goth.

"First time for everything." Selina replied.

"But what now?" Cherry asked. "We just wait for more times that Batwoman strikes?"

"We check for any possible evidence, cross-reference it, and see where things go from there." Lionel shrugged.

"...I guess that works..." Cherry said before leaning back in her chair. "Man, Bruce is right. I really am out of touch lately from my last visits around here."

"Eh, everyone's out of their element sometimes," Lionel shrugged. "All the more reason to get back into it."

"Come on, Cherry, let's use the Batcomputer." Atticus smiled.

"All right." Cherry said as she wheeled herself over to the computer. So she leaned over and began typing at the keyboard.

The others came to join her to help her keep calm and happy, or as happy as Cherry could ever get. Just then, Bruce came over from using the microscope and typed something into the Batcomputer while Tim was on the balance beam.

"Bruce?" Atticus asked. "You know something we don't?"

"The wire I found in Penguin's office is identical to the new alloy that Dr. Ballantine developed for Wayne Industries." Bruce replied.

"So Dr. Ballantine is Batwoman! I knew it!" Cherry proclaimed.

"Hold your horses, Cherry." Atticus told his best friend.

"Rocky?" Tim asked as he got off the beam. "Think someone's using her stuff?"

Bruce simply glanced back at him.

"All right... What do we know about Rocky now?" Cherry asked. "Despite that admittingly awesome talent she has with metal."

"What else? Investigate." Bruce replied.

* * *

Later, at Rocky's apartment, she returned from a particularly disheartening trip and was about to check her messages, until she noticed that the side window leading to the balcony was left open. The blonde woman soon glared and looked around as she knew she had to have some sort of company before seeing eyes looking behind her in the mirror before trying to fight the stranger, but she was met with swift dodging.

"Easy," Lady Gothika said, stepping out. "We just wanna talk to you."

"Yeah, so ease up with the hostility," Bat-Mite added. "If we WANTED to hurt you, we would have done it seconds ago and you wouldn't see it coming."

"Nice moves for a computer geek." Batman commented.

Lady Gothika's eyes widened before glaring slightly.

"I used to, I mean, well, so what?" Rocky glared at the group. "I took self-defense classes like a million other women. Now it's your turn, what're you guys doing in my apartment?"

"Simply checking out your new designs," Bat-Mite replied in a calm German accent, as he now sported a monocle over his left eye. "Zey are several schteps beyond vhat you're doing for Vayne Tech."

"You guys were...?" Rocky still glared at them. "You had no right to-"

"And where were you last night?" Lady Gothika questioned.

"I... I was at Wayne Tech." Rocky defended.

"A likely alibi, Herr Ballantine," Bat-Mite continued. "Except that you left by 7:00."

"I...I...I went for a walk." Rocky replied.

"To ze Iceberg Lounge?" Bat-Mite countered.

"Please stop doing that." Lady Gothika mumbled slightly.

"Wait, a minute, are you trying to say I'm Batwoman?" Rocky replied. "You're not serious."

"It's my interrogation accent," Bat-Mite whispered before turning back to face Rocky. "Recognize THIS?" he asked, holding up the wire Bruce found earlier. "Batwoman used it last night. Not exactly vhat I vould call a coincidence..."

"So?" Rocky crossed her arms firmly. "I'm hardly the one working in metallurgy."

"True, but you're the right body type, and you have a motive," Batman replied as he came up to a framed picture of a black-haired young man. "Your fiancé was framed for smuggling by the Penguin. And we know someone broke into the Penguin's files."

"Yeah, so what?" Rocky scoffed. "Of course I tried to get Kevin's sentence commuted, but I'm not doing anything illegal!" she soon swiped the framed picture of Kevin away from the Dark Knight "Hey, here's a radical notion: Instead of me, how 'bout you investigate The Bird Man? I bet there's lots more incriminating evidence on his hard drives."

"Yes, but the game you're playing has High Stakes." Lady Gothika replied.

"Ünd I suggest you be careful, for if you play too often, you're liable to get hurt." Bat-Mite concluded as they left out the window.

Rocky turned away. "You sound just like him..." she muttered.

"Hitler?" Lady Gothika replied from what Rocky said.

"Shh." Batman told her as they left mysteriously.

Rocky looked around and soon saw that she was alone and slammed her balcony door shut.

"I was doing a Blitzwing voice!" Bat-Mite replied on their way back. "And _Hitler_? _Seriously_? There are a ZILLION famous people with German accents! Albert Friggin' Einstein, for starters!"

Lady Gothika gave a small shrug in response to that.

Bat-Mite just rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

"So, what do we do now?" Lady Gothika asked.

"We should let your friends know what happened." Batman told her about Atticus and Patch.

"Fair enough," Bat-Mite replied. "Might need the help."

Lady Gothika soon texted Atticus to let him know what they had done.

* * *

And so they headed back to the Batcave. Cherry shuddered slightly.

"You okay, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Just got a chill down my spine." Cherry replied.

Bruce slammed his fists on the computer console in frustration.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"The night when we saw Batwoman, Rocky Ballantine was working late at Wayne Tech." Bruce replied.

"I knew she couldn't be Batwoman," Tim exclaimed. "She's too nice!"

"I was so sure this time." Bruce sighed.

"Oh, there, there." Cherry said to him.

"Well, she can't be in two places at once," Alfred replied as he poured a cup of coffee. "Unless she has the power to duplicate herself."

Bruce stood up. "Robin, get on the computer. I need you to cross-reference all databases on anything about Kathy Duquesne and Roxanne Ballantine. Find anything that connects them-ANYTHING!" he explained as he set out.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"To make a house call." Bruce replied as he left.

"I'm coming with you." Cherry told him as she followed behind.

"You probably shouldn't." Bruce replied.

"He has a point," Lionel shrugged. "We've been out most of the night."

"But Bruce-" Cherry said.

"No, Cherry." Bruce told her as he walked off.

Lionel sighed. "This is just something he's gotta do himself. Besides, he'll call for backup if he needs us." he replied.

"Fine..." Cherry said as she walked back to the group.

"Anyways, I wonder what's on TV?" Lionel asked as he pulled out the remote.

"You like sports?" Atticus smirked as he came beside Lionel to watch something with him.

"Eh, not really," Lionel replied. "Those were never that interesting to me."

"Aww..." Atticus and Patch pouted to that.

"Put on cartoons or something," Cherry said. "I wanna go back to a simpler time of my life."

"Now THAT'S something I think we can all enjoy." Lionel replied as he changed the channel to cartoons.

"Works for me." Patch smiled.

Cherry came to sit next to Lionel to see what good was on for cartoons this time of night. There were a few channels that were actually marathoning multiple cartoons from the 80's and 90's, so they chose to watch them.

"Hmm..." Patch looked curious at the decisions as he didn't know most of them. "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show?"

Cherry chuckled. "That one's pretty goofy."

"Sure, but it's also pretty funny." Lionel replied.

"Hmm... Curious... I didn't think a video game would have a cartoon series." Patch commented.

They soon decided to watch that one to check it out.

"Oh, they did that ALL the time in the 80's and 90's!" Lionel replied. "Some were good, some were memorable...and some sucked fuzzy chimp nards."

"Hmm... Interesting." Patch commented.

They soon began to watch the show which started with a live-action segment.

"Uh, I thought this was a cartoon?" Patch asked.

"That's just how they start it," Cherry said. "It starts off with a live-action skit and then into the cartoon."

"Yeah! They take place before the cartoons happened," Lionel replied. "Also they get visited by a bunch of celebrity guest stars each episode!"

"I see..." Patch replied.

They soon went back to watching the show.

* * *

Eventually, they finished watching a full episode.

"Well, it was as cheesy as I expected," Lionel remarked. "And it was fun."

"Yeah, there's something to come back to, though not a perfect show." Cherry added.

"It was okay for what it is." Atticus replied.

"Not to mention, Lou Albano was definitely a great Mario voice," Lionel replied. "A welcome change from Charles Martinet, who feels really repetitive."

"Yeah, he did pretty good as Mario," Atticus smiled. "Kinda crazy on paper, but played out nicely."

"Also, what's with that Legend of Zelda cartoon?" Patch asked.

"That, is another video game cartoon." Cherry told him.

"Yeah, but it only aired on Fridays." Lionel added.

"Hmm..." Patch nodded as this seemed to be a lot of fun so far.

"I just hope Bruce will be okay." Cherry said, looking to the nearest window.

"Me too." Lionel replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay." Atticus comforted them both.

"Hopefully." Lionel replied with a smile.

Atticus smiled back.

"Aw, Nancy, why'd you have to be so mushy?" Cherry soon smirked to her best friend.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Atticus smiled back.

Cherry then gave him a sincere hug. Atticus looked surprised, but smiled and hugged her right back. Lionel then joined in by hugging the both of them.

"Now that's sweet." Patch smiled at the scene.

Isis just shrugged at that before rolling onto her back.

"Uh, thanks, Isis, you're a good friend too." Cherry said to her aunt's cat.

Selina gave a small smile to all of them, admiring their friendship with one another. Eventually, the hug ended and they went back to watching cartoons.

* * *

Later on, they soon fell asleep with the TV on.

Cherry snorted a bit before she soon woke up as she thought she heard her phone going off. "Guh... Must've dozed off."

Lionel was asleep, dangling off the computer console upside-down.

"Guys? Wake up... Wake up! Wake up!" Cherry told them.

"Cherry?" Atticus mumbled.

"Bruce says there's a cruise ship taking off." Cherry replied.

"Cruise... Ship?" Lionel yawned. "Cool, I like boats..."

"Should we go?" Cherry asked. "I mean... What if he needs us?"

"It couldn't hurt." Patch replied.

"I'll be right back then..." Cherry said as she walked off to her room to get some medicine.

Lionel was still half-asleep as he rolled around until Isis sat on his face. Isis mewed as she came right up to Lionel's face, looking deep into his eyes. Lionel picked her up and put her on the ground before getting up fully. Isis looked up to him before looking down and licked the back of her paw. Cherry soon came out in her superhero costume, though with her hood down as she took some medicine.

Lionel, luckily was wearing his costume underneath as he put on his cowl. "What's the medicine for?" he asked.

"We're going on a cruise," Cherry replied. "I don't wanna get sick while kicking butt."

"Ah, good idea." Lionel replied as he put on his mask.

Cherry soon took a glass of water and drank it while taking her seasick medication.

"Okay, I think we're good to go." Atticus said as he came with Patch, both in costume together.

"Alright, let's move out, Team... Uh... Umm..." Bat-Mite pondered. "Whaddo we call our team? I don't think we ever gave ourselves a real name..."

Cherry and Atticus soon looked to each other before looking back to Lionel. "We don't know..." they then said as they never thought about it before.

Lionel sighed in exasperation. "Damn it..." he groaned.

The two smiled bashfully.

"You can think of a name later, we gotta go." Selina said as she was now ready as Catwoman.

"Fair enough," Lionel replied. "Let's go!"

They soon left Wayne Manor together to go and help out Batman at sea.

* * *

_**Later...**_

It was a foggy night as the cruise ship was about to dock out and the horns blared. There were goons on the ship, keeping guard even Bane, who was watching the goons who were piloting as Batwoman soon appeared on her glider. She hopped onboard the ship and KO'd the first guard she spotted before making her way inside. On the way inside, she soon found a room filled with explosives. She used a grappling hook to rappel down to the ground and placed her explosive onto a large crate...which Bane suddenly burst out of! Lady Gothika, Bat-Mite, Superboy, Superdog, and Catwoman soon snuck over.

"Bane..." Lady Gothika whispered. "I'm not sure who's worse: him or Zarkos."

"Maybe they're buddies?" Superboy muttered.

"Yeah, right," Bat-Mite remarked. "He used to look like a luchador, but now that mask makes him look like some kinda gimp who's into bondage-play."

Batwoman soon came over to a box and out came Bane.

"Gah!" Lady Gothika yelped before cupping her mouth.

"Hello, senorita." Bane greeted Batwoman as he came toward her.

Batwoman tried to kick him, but it did no good. Bane just wound up and threw her into another set of crates, leaving her severely debilitated as her vision went dark. Superboy soon looked around and saw Sonia with his telescopic vision which caught his attention.

"Eh?" Bat-Mite asked.

"I found Sonia." Superboy told Bat-Mite.

"You don't say?" Bat-Mite responded.

"And now here comes Batman." Superboy then told him.

Bane soon walked by and the others began to hide so he wouldn't see them. Lady Gothika looked around until she let out a muffled yelp as Bane stepped right on her fingertips. Bat-Mite began to sweat as Bane looked around, having sworn he'd heard something...but it was probably just a creaky floorboard. Superdog soon took a look around as he wandered on deck.

"What's up, pup?" Bat-Mite asked him.

"I think I hear other voices." Superdog replied.

"Must be Penguin and his cronies..." Bat-Mite replied. "Well, we'll get them by surprise!"

"Come on then, let's go." Superboy said.

"Yes... Let's..." Lady Gothika replied. "I believe I owe Happy Feet a little visit."

"Sounds good to me!" Bat-Mite agreed.

Catwoman smirked as she took out her whip and went with them to go and see the others.

* * *

Penguin was relaxing himself, for the most part, by having a Poker game with the others who kept him company. Just then, there was a small tapping on the door. Which was immediately followed by a large blue fist smashing the door to toothpicks and sawdust seconds later. Penguin and the others coughed from the impact before looking over as they had company.

"Surprise, bird boy!" Bat-Mite grinned. "We're here to bust up your plans, and hopefully your FACE, too!"

"Oh, yeah?" Penguin glared. "Get them, boys!"

"Typical, make someone else do your dirty work." Catwoman chuckled haughty.

"Doesn't matter, 'cuz they're gonna get their clocks cleaned!" Bat-Mite remarked.

Lady Gothika popped her bones a bit and soon lunged out with the others. Penguin dodged out of the way, but he was quickly stopped by Superboy, who blocked his escape.

"You!" Penguin glared.

"Hey." Superboy smirked.

"Hope you brought your sleeping bag, Penguin, cuz he's gonna knock you OUT!" Bat-Mite remarked.

Superboy nodded with a smirk and soon flew to the Penguin, giving him a punch in the face while in flight, knocking Penguin into the wall.

"See? I warned you!" Bat-Mite replied.

Penguin grunted and soon tried to shoot Superboy with his umbrella who just dodged them and flew back to give him some more while narrowing his sapphire eyes.

"Won't work, nope-nope-nope!" Bat-Mite sneered.

"Now let's wrap this up and deliver it to the cops!"

"All right, fine by me." Superboy replied.

Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes and seemed to have her eyes flash white as Penguin seemed to get literally tied up with some licorice rope. "Licorice rope? Ugh! I don't even _LIKE_ Twizzlers!" she then complained.

"Me neither," Bat-Mite replied as he tied up Rupert Thorne as well.

"Oh, well, at least my magic's working a bit better." Lady Gothika said.

"You're doing great." Superboy smiled to him.

"And who the heck are you?" Thorne glared to Superboy. "Shouldn't you be in Metropolis, Baby Super?"

"Oh, don't start that Baby Superhero shiz on us!" Lady Gothika glared as she was usually called 'Baby Bat'.

"Yeah! We're legally adults!" Bat-Mite remarked. "Besides, it didn't stop us from serving up your pudgy asses on a double-wide silver platter!"

"Well, I never!" Penguin glared.

"You should, it's a lot of fun." Lady Gothika smirked in a Slappy Squirrel fashion.

"But I suppose you'll have plenty of time..." Bat-Mite shrugged. "Once you two are behind bars!"

Superdog lifted the two up with his front paws with a smirk, showing just how strong he and Superboy really were.

"Thanks, Spot," Lady Gothika said. "Come on, you guys can help us move these two."

"Oh, game on." Superboy replied as he and Bat-Mite picked up the two criminals.

Lady Gothika soon walked out with them once the villains were taken care of.

"Kitten, your friends never cease to amaze me." Catwoman smirked proudly.

"Aw, shucks," Bat-Mite beamed. "We aim to please. And now, to find out just WHO Batwoman is!"

"Believe me, I wanna know too," Catwoman replied. "This mystery's turning into a real drag at times."

* * *

Eventually, they looked out from the boat and the Bat Boat was coming for them now.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Superdog remarked.

Batman soon rolled the window to look out to all of them. Robin had arrived with the Batboat, and the GCPD had also arrived.

"Guys," Lady Gothika smiled to her Bat Family. "Am I ever glad to see you?"

"It's good to see you're alright, LG." Batman cracked a small smile back to her.

"Yeah!" Bat-Mite sighed. "But we've gathered all the clues, so let's review!"

"Come over here now." Batman replied.

Superboy and Superdog handed Thorne and Penguin over to the police before joining Batman and Robin in the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, when I first encountered Batwoman, she had a rocket-propelled glider and seemed to be a decent hand-to-hand basic combat fighter," Bat-Mite explained. "But the next time we saw her, she had even greater martial arts skills, somehow managed to afford to get or make a bomb, and had that strange control over that metallic substance we found... The one exactly like Dr. Ballantine's!"

"So Dr. Ballantine was Batwoman!" Lady Gothika glared. "I knew I couldn't trust that Goldilocks!"

"Well, you're 1/3rd right," Bat-Mite replied. "She was A Batwoman, but one of the three!"

"Uh... One of three?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Exactly!" Lionel explained, as two others in Batwoman suits arrived.

"Hmm..." Lady Gothika paused to think. "I still feel like at least Kathy has to be one. She had a pretty strong motive."

"Exactly: anger at her father for getting her mom killed," Lionel replied. "Which explains how she was able to finance the gadgetry: her dad's money!"

"So that's two... Who's #3?" Atticus asked.

"Well, that Sonia lady!" Lionel explained. "She was pissed at Thorne's flunkies burning her parents' shop down, so she joined forces with Ballantine and Kathy to hatch a scheme to get revenge on Gotham's criminal underworld!"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"We busted this mystery," Atticus smiled. "Just like on Mythbusters."

"But it wasn't a myth." Lionel replied. "We busted no myths. We solved a mystery."

"Eh, sorry, it was the best joke I could come up with." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Well, it made no sense," Lionel replied. "So it didn't work"

"Hey, I'm not the jokester," Atticus said. "Anyway, that was quite a fun time. I'm glad I came to visit Gotham City."

"Thank you for coming, Nancy," Cherry replied. "I thought you might like it since there was a mystery going on."

"Yeah, plus we helped to solve it," Lionel replied. "Besides, you could have just gone for a Scooby-Doo reference. I was setting you up for one!"

Atticus soon paused and face-palmed himself. "I am so stupid!"

Cherry soon seemed to record that on her phone before smirking. "Now I got a new text tone."

"You're welcome!" Lionel took a bow.

"Hmph," Atticus pouted, but gave a small smirk. "Anyways, thanks for letting me come along. I really value these times we all spend together."

"Same here." Lionel replied.

"I'm glad I got to come too," Patch smiled. "Thanks, Cherry."

"Hey, I have a heart." Cherry smiled back softly.

"Like there was any doubt." Lionel remarked.

"I suppose now we can go home, and-" Cherry said.

"Oh, chiiillldren?~" Drell's voice sang before they looked around, wondering where his voice came from, but they felt nervous already.

"Oh, no... NOW WHAT?!" Lionel groused.

"RUN!" Cherry and Atticus panicked.

"Run?" Lionel asked.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus soon began to run for their lives.

"Hey, don't leave me-owth; wait up!" Lionel replied as he joined them in running for their lives.

"Cherry? Atticus? Where are you?" Drell's voice called out.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Cherry cried out as she ran with them.

"I'm givin' it all I got...!" Lionel yelled back. "So how far are we running...?"

"Wherever the path takes us!" Cherry cried out.

They soon went to hide behind a tree. They looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Is he gone...?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure," Cherry said before looking over and gasped with her eyes flashing at what she saw conveniently placed on the ground not too far from them. "Hey, look... A new series of my favorite trading cards..." she then said, feeling entranced.

"HOLD IT!" Lionel shouted, stopping her. "This is obviously a trap! Use your noggin!"

Cherry took another look and soon saw a rope around the trading card set tied to a branch.

"Good call..." Cherry then said before looking around. "Past that bush!"

They soon ran past a bush and kept running until they soon fell into the ground as a pile of leaves revealed a ditch that they soon fell in.

"A pitfall trap!" Lionel spat, shooting flames from his mouth. "I! HATE! PITFALLS! SO I'M GETTING US OUT PRONTO!"

Drell soon leaned over them. Cherry and Atticus shivered a bit, feeling scared, mostly from Lionel's reaction.

"What do you want?!" Patch asked Drell.

"I wanna show you something," Drell told them. "It's your next assignment."

Lionel growled. "Fine... But make it quick."

Drell soon grinned to them before taking them to the Magic School classroom and Mo was there with them after visiting Hope Island.

* * *

"Okay, what I'm about to show you might be a bit alarming... Remember, looks can be deceiving." Drell told them as he brought out a cage, but it was covered by a cloth.

"Alright, so... What is it?" Lionel asked.

Drell removed the cloth to show what looked like a cute and fuzzy creature with white fur with brown spots with big ears.

"Awww... He's so cute~" Cherry and Mo gushed to the creature as they came up close to it.

Lionel gasped. "Sufferin' Sputniks... That's a MOGWAI...!" he yelped.

Cherry and Mo continued to coo at how adorable the creature was. Patch tried to jump up and down in the back to see, but the girls kept blocking him.

"Guys, I know about those things, and if you knew what I did, you wouldn't be gushin' over it so much!" Lionel stated.

"Lionel is right," Drell replied. "This will be your next assignment. Merry Christmas."

"Isn't it Spring?" Cherry asked before a pile of snow landed on her. "Well, that was anticlimactic." she then muffled.

"See, there are three rules for that little guy," Lionel replied. "You can't expose it to bright light, cuz that's gonna kill it; can't get it wet or it'll multiply... And don't EVER feed it after midnight, because if you do... It'll turn into a nasty monster called a Gremlin. They have scaly skin, red eyes, sharp claws and fangs, plus these big huge ears! They love to cause mischief and chaos, and they don't care WHO gets hurt!"

"Smart kid... Imp... Uh... Whatever age you're supposed to be." Drell said to him.

"I am a TEENAGER!" Lionel explained. "18 years old! Not my fault my stupid imp body doesn't grow over 2 1/2 feet..."

"Eh, fair enough," Drell said. "You kids all look alike to me sometimes. Anyway, clever, Lionel, but he's right."

"Aw, how could this cute little thing cause any trouble?" Cherry cooed as she tickled the Mogwai under his chin.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Lionel stated. "Besides, they come from another planet."

Cherry continued to coo to the Mogwai.

"Cherry? Are you even listening?" Drell asked.

"Whatever, Drell," Cherry said flatly while going back to cooing. "Niiice little cutie wootie~"

"HEY!" Lionel shouted loudly. "**PAY ATTENTION, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**"

Cherry's left eye twitched while the other one grew big from the loudness.

"He's right," Drell said. "Pay attention or you could DIE."

"Yikes!" Atticus replied.

"Thanks," Lionel replied. "Anyways, I'm only gonna explain this once, so you better pay attention or else I'll zap you," he then ordered. "The Mogwai were created on another planet by a benevolent scientist who wanted to send them throughout the universe as a promotion for peace as ambassadors of harmony. Unfortunately, due to miscalculations, only 1 in 10,000 Mogwai turned out good and affectionate. The rest of them? Pure, sociopathic EVIL. And when you feed them after midnight...they form cocoons around their bodies. But when they hatch...they're not so cute anymore! Remember Neptune? Well, it wasn't ALWAYS a barren lifeless wasteland...until they received the Mogwai, and some idiot ignored two of the three rules, and actually got the little guys wet (made them multiply) and fed them ALL after midnight. After they became monsters, there was nothing the Neptunians could do, since their world was so far from the sun, they lived in perpetual darkness, so they didn't stand a chance against the Gremlin Menace."

Atticus soon took out notes since that was a lot to take in so that they would all remember for later.

"I see..." Cherry replied as she paid attention this time. "Sounds like a B movie."

"Well, it's true," Lionel replied. "And the only good Mogwai is right here in Kingston Falls. And we hafta protect him."

"Exactly." Drell replied.

"I thought we lived in Fernfield?" Patch commented.

"I thought we lived in Greendale?" Atticus commented.

"We live wherever the plot demands us!" Cherry proclaimed, breaking her own continuity for the sake of a joke.

"We go wherever we're needed," Lionel replied. "Greendale is just our main B.O.E., Base of Operations!"

"Precisely," Drell added before smirking. "Take that, spam comments!"

"All right, we'll do it... I'm not exactly sure what we're doing, but we'll do it." Cherry said as she took out her scrapbook and put in an extra page for the upcoming Gremlins' adventure.

"Yeah! And Guest? **QUIT MAKING DEMANDS!**" Lionel snapped. "We don't have to listen to them if we don't wanna! Nya-nyah!"

"Ooh, that'll fire up the comment section." Mo commented herself.

"So? That little snot acts like they're entitled to those damn Tom and Jerry crossovers!" Lionel remarked. "Besides, Tom & Jerry is one of the most overrated franchises EVER! Should've died in 2005..."

"I can't say I fully agree, but yes, he's a bit demanding with those," Atticus said, referring to Tom & Jerry of course. "Plus PerkyGoth14 never agreed to doing those in the first place, and she has a full enough schedule as it is when it comes to stories she wants to upload."

"Also, it's not about being famous," Cherry said. "This is just something that's a hobby that I just do for fun and it happens to get a lot of attention. Sure, some requests are nice, and it gives me something to think about for next time when I have more free time, but if you're going to demand it over and over, you're not gonna get it like magic. You're just lucky Patch and the Halloween Tree was made when it was otherwise, everything would be deleted and I would give up fan fiction forever."

"Hey, you don't hafta worry about stuff like that anymore," Lionel replied. "Because we've got your back. All of us... Even our good buddy, :iconRustyPete12: ! Thanks for all the support, man!"

"He's a really great guy," Cherry smiled. "He's not just a fan of my work, he's also a friend when I need to talk."

"And I think that's something we can ALL count on," Patch agreed. "Everyone needs a RustyPete12 in their lives."

"All right, go home until I call you guys over, and I'll see you next time." Drell told them, letting them leave after he showed them what he wanted to show them.

"Fair enough," Lionel replied. "We're gone. And probably won't get to this adventure for a while."

* * *

They soon left to go back home to do their own thing after this adventure.

"I'm gonna watch a monster movie." Cherry said.

"Hey, sounds like fun!" Lionel beamed.

"Wanna come over?" Cherry suggested. "I'm gonna be home alone for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Lionel replied. "Might be worth... Ragging on in a commentary-esque manner."

"You two have some fun," Atticus smiled. "Mo and I have some catching up to do since she's been in Hope Island for a while."

"Definitely!" Mo agreed. "Maybe all of you could come visit sometime this summer!"

"Hmm... Okay!" Lionel gave a thumbs-up. "Consider it done!"

Cherry and Lionel soon went off one way while Atticus and Mo went the other.

Patch looked between before shrugging. "I guess I'll go visit the Pound Puppies."

"We'll catch you later." Atticus waved to Patch as he flew off with Mo.

Patch smiled and soon went to visit the Pound Puppies to give himself something to do until their next adventure together. And for the time being, everyone was at peace. They all had fun for a while as it lasted while making the most of it that they could until the next time.

The End


End file.
